


White snow Dark Angels-1D (One Shot)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: A little piece I made from the story





	White snow Dark Angels-1D (One Shot)

It was a cruel way to die the way I did out there where no one can hear you're cries for help. One by one they would take there turn using me for there pleasures. Before they decided they no longer needed me. Well that's when I broke out of there place. I knew they were looking for me they loved me cause I was so innocent.

I was running as far as I could to get away from them. When I came across an open field of snow and frozen lake.

I had a life before all this tragedy happened to me. I had friends who care for me hope they miss me. I've been missing for over a month maybe they thought I was dead. My parents probably think the same. I stood there looking at all the snow that was on the ground. Reminded me of dream or a painting. I thought back to my friends and family the parties we would have the reunions we'd have every once a year. Life wasn't that bad don't know why it gave me such cruel fate. I began walking to the icy to pond. I remember this one time I came back home with a friend of mine after a party I was drunk and talked about random crap that didn't even make sense. Oh and another time at the family reunion when I caught our dinner on fire so we all had to order like tons pizza. The first time I got a dog and named her Raja don't know why I did guess I liked the name. I stopped once I was at the edge of the pond. Then I the time I was walking outside of New York when I got kidnapped by the famous one direction. Never thought my life would turn upside after that but it did. I took a deep breath of air closing my eyes for a few seconds. Only to look up to see two of the boys standing across from me on the pond. I jumped and turned to walk away but one was blocking me from running I turned to the side to see the rest blocking that way. I then ran onto ice slipping then falling I quickly got back up and carefully started running.

"Where do you think you're going!" Harry said.

He was the second meanest the first was Louis.

I didn't answer him i then felt myself give way I feel right on my back.

"Hurry boys stop her from getting up!" Harry demanded.

I tried getting back only to be pushed roughly back down. My head smacked onto the ice with some force to make crack around that spot.

"Where not done with you yet." Louis came up and started stripping me.

I shivered a dozen times then Louis began kissing me forcefully. Then Harry joined in with him soon the rest followed.

I tried wiggling my way out but it never worked they would just slam me back down. I had tears running down my cheeks that stung because of how cold the air was.

Once they were done they got up and got dressed. Louis took out his pocket knife and kneeled down in front of me.

"P-please d-d-don't." I begged.

"Sorry darling but we have no use of you anymore." Louis said in cold cruel voice.

"Pl-ple-please...d-don't" I cried out feeling more tears run down my cheeks.

After that I felt a sting pain in my chest I screamed in agony. Another in the same spot I couldn't scream this time. I felt myself going away my vision going in out I heard them laugh as they walked away. I saw my life flash before my eyes as my lullaby played in the background. My body now on frozen ice that was now turning red. One tear now falling from my cheek and landing on the cold frozen ground. No one around to see me I am now forgotten.


End file.
